


7:13

by thotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Barista Choi San, CEO, CEO Jung Wooyoung, Fluff, M/M, Overworking, cafe!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: San always sees Wooyoung every day at exactly seven-thirteen in the night. He stays there for hours and leaves until it is closing time. But this time...Wooyoung looks so tired, San doesn’t have the heart to kindly tell him to leave.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	7:13

San hums a small tune, as he eyes the clock. It is seven-o-five, and their regular customer, Jung Wooyoung, the CEO of Jung Inc., would be coming in soon. 

As he waits for the eight minutes to pass, San serves about three other customers. They order, but they leave with their orders, making San sigh in relief since he doesn’t have to clean their tables when they leave. Eyeing the clock again, a smile comes onto San’s face, as he realizes it is 7:13. He always looks forward to seeing Wooyoung again, but he doesn’t know why. Of course, the male is hot, anyone who has eyes can see that, but the way Wooyoung would always send him a small smile after ordering always warms up his heart. However, he doesn’t dare catch feelings for the CEO, just in case Wooyoung is straight, or already has a partner.

The little bell on top of the doors ring, one of the doors opening, and San’s smile turns bigger, as he recognizes the familiar purple-haired male. 

“Hello,” San greets softly, smiling at Wooyoung. “What may I get for you today?”

“Hi.” Wooyoung smiles slightly back at him, and San has to stop himself from melting. “Can I just get a blueberry muffin?”

San nods, finding Wooyoung’s order a bit odd, but still types it in. “No black coffee today?”

“No,” the younger replies, letting out a sigh. “My mom says it’s bad for me to drink that much caffeine, so I’m listening to her this time.”

San nods again, letting out a small chuckle. “Your total will be seventy cents.” Wooyoung rummages through his bag a bit, muttering ‘I swear I saw some change earlier’, before handing two quarters and two dimes to San. The male thanks him and puts his money in the register. “You’d like your receipt, right?”

Wooyoung nods, and San hands him the piece of paper. Wooyoung grabs it, and San is quick to grab the tongs they have hanging on the handles of the doors that hold the bakery pastries, putting a fresh hot blueberry muffin on a plate, before handing it to Wooyoung. He thanks the older, sending him a small smile, before heading toward a table. San sighs dreamily, watching as Wooyoung gets out his laptop, and starts working, occasionally nibbling on his muffin, as he works.

Snapping out of his thoughts, once he hears the door open once again, San smiles at the customer and takes their order.

\--

Over the hours, San continues to keep an eye on Wooyoung. He just does that in case the younger falls asleep, and needs to watch his stuff over him. But people soon start to leave, and San is the only employee left behind. Everyone has left, and he has the closing shift. It is nearing eleven o’clock, the time they close, but Wooyoung isn’t leaving yet. He usually leaves at ten twenty-nine, but now it is ten fifty-seven.

“Wooyoung?” San calls out softly. He had learned Wooyoung’s name after Wooyoung had told him what it is for an order.

San doesn’t receive a response.

Getting worried, San puts the broom down and heads toward Wooyoung’s table. Once he arrives, he sees that only half of the muffin is left, and Wooyoung is sound asleep, his laptop still on. Sighing, San closes the laptop and places Wooyoung’s blazer under his head as a pillow. San silently coos at the CEO’s sleeping face, before deciding to make him a 식혜. 

\--

Shuddering suddenly, goosebumps rising on his skin, Wooyoung wakes up in a start, looking around his surroundings. He narrows his eyes in confusion, as he realizes he is still in the café. He looks at the clock, and his eyes widen, as he sees that it is twelve thirty-five AM.

Wooyoung quickly gets up, but he is close to dropping a cup nearby. He looks down at it and recognizes the scent as Sikhye. _Who left that there? I didn’t order that._

“Oh, nice, you’re awake,” says a new voice, startling him.

Wooyoung turns to look at whom the voice belongs to, and he meets eyes with the cute red and black-haired barista that served him earlier. 

“W-what are you still doing here?” he asks, stuttering a bit.

“I was waiting for you to wake up,” San explains, a small smile on his face. “I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

A sudden warmth spreads over Wooyoung’s chest. “R-really? Why?”

San shrugs, and he is glad it is dark, so Wooyoung can’t see the blush on his cheeks. “Do you like 식혜? I-I didn’t know what to make you, so I just made you what my mother would always make me when I was l-little. I-I can change it if you want, i-it doesn’t matter.”

“It’s fine,” Wooyoung assures, finding San’s rambling cute. “But I didn’t pay or order for this.”

“I-I know,” the older says. “It’s on the house. I saw how tired you look, and you were sleeping, so I didn’t have the heart to wake you up, so you could leave. I figured you’d be hungry, so I made that for you.”

“W-wow.” Wooyoung is shocked at San’s kindness. “T-thank you.”

San nods. “But if you don’t mind, we kinda have to leave now. Or else my boss will get mad at both of us.”

“Right,” Wooyoung mutters, and he turns to collect his stuff. To his surprise, San comes to help him, and he puts the half-eaten blueberry muffin in a takeout bag and quickly washes the plate. He returns to Wooyoung, and the two leave the café. Wooyoung waits, as San closes and locks the doors, turning off the lights. When San turns back around, he is surprised to see that Wooyoung is still there. “Thank you again,” he says after a few moments of silence. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“It was nothing,” San assures, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips. He then smiles and bows shortly. “Have a nice night, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung smiles back, and he bows as well. “Goodnight...”

“San,” he fills in.

“Goodnight, San.” Wooyoung smiles at him.

“Goodnight, Wooyoung.”


End file.
